


Hallelujah

by Sphinx28



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale finally makes a move, Canon Compliant, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Romance, you can stay at my place fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Всё, что ангел делал, он делал во имя воли Небес и не мог помыслить о том, чтобы предать непостижимый божественный план. Вот только Кроули не мог перестать задавать себе вопросы о том, как может быть неправильным то, что никак не могло происходить вопреки Её воле, то, что зародилось внутри его опалённой души и расцветало в присутствии ангела.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Видео про их отношения для настроения и песня давшая название фику: https://youtu.be/Iy40Djo99vY
> 
> Небольшой клип для тех, у кого могут быть сомнения в чувствах Азирафеля. Вы только посмотрите на эти взгляды и выражения лица: https://youtu.be/Lo7L38NXd0Q
> 
> Песни:  
Hozier - From Eden  
Vienna Teng - Stray Italian Greyhound  
dodie - Ready Now
> 
> Картинки:  
https://www.imageup.ru/img200/3448399/xtnn85d42cs.jpg
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EBhhzs1XUAAjMU0.jpg:small
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/f52ae0422fae89d9a7fef31d14d9cbb1/0afd7f4a2643cf9f-3d/s1280x1920/9b5c6daf75d33ea0eacd77b29fd83eeda86f8427.png
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/459b9871f3e5dd806253ea65ee3c42ec/tumblr_pv0gpwT8pL1wvrub4o1_1280.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/64/11/6464119852c59cc8c4d3ccaab600221a.jpg
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9IgpWEUIAE2IAi.jpg

_Babe, there's something tragic about you,_

_Something so magic about you._

_Don't you agree?_

_Babe, there's something lonesome about you,_

_Something so wholesome about you._

_Get closer to me._

_Babe, there's something wretched about this,_

_Something so precious about this._

_Oh, what a sin…_

_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door._

_© Hozier — «From Eden»._

Ангелы — создания любви. И не их вина, что они бесконтрольно распространяют эту любовь вокруг себя, не особо обращая внимания на тех, кто попадает под раздачу. Ангельская любовь, как любовь их Бога — вездесущая, всеобъемлющая и абсолютно безличная. 

Любовь демона можно было бы посчитать оксюмороном, как горячий лёд или светлый мрак, она могла бы считаться невозможной и несуществующей, но все демоны были когда-то ангелами. И пали они потому, что слишком сильно хотели _понять_. Потому слишком вплотную приблизились к пламени познания, и оно опалило их крылья, навсегда закрыв дорогу на Небеса. Но любовь не утратила для них своего значения. Она лишь трансформировалась во что-то более жадное, обжигающее, словно праведный гнев Небес, и куда более _личное._

Ангелы любили всех и всё равно что не любили никого. Демоны любили редко, но если любили, то со всей страстью и отчаянием проклятых. Не заметить такую любовь было невозможно.

Если, конечно, ты не был ангелом.

Горькая ирония — когда ты готов обвиться кольцами вокруг ног своего ангела, греясь в лучах его благодатной любви, но при этом знаешь, что эта любовь не принадлежит исключительно тебе и что ангел даже не осознаёт, отчего век за веком ты проводишь время рядом с ним, потому что для него любить так же естественно, как для человека дышать.

Кроули был не склонен к самокопанию, хотя не раз подталкивал к нему людей, зная, на какую тёмную тропинку могут завести бесконечные мысли, но его беспокойный разум не давал ему оставить какой-либо вопрос без ответа, не давал бросить попытки разобраться в сути и, если не прийти к решению, то хотя бы познать непознаваемое.

Непостижимый божественный замысел? К чёрту.

Он бы не был змием-искусителем, соблазнившим Еву сорвать яблоко с Древа Познания, если бы сам не хотел _знать_. Это было его основой, это было его бедой, это было его свободой. Он задавал слишком много вопросов и гордился, когда их задавали люди. И он хотел _понять._

Азирафель всегда был с ним добр. Доброта была его основной чертой, это Кроули понял ещё на стене Эдема, когда мрачно наблюдал, как люди, изгнанные из божественного сада, бредут по бескрайней пустыне. Это не было целью Кроули, он не знал, к чему приведёт срывание плода с Древа, и в итоге чувствовал себя так, как будто им нагло воспользовались, обведя вокруг пальца в угоду своим планам. Да, он был демоном, но он терпеть не мог быть слепым орудием в чужих руках. И он не переносил бессмысленную жестокость. 

— Где твой меч, ангел? — осведомился Кроули, только чтобы отвлечь себя от гадкого ощущения внутри. — Я помню, у тебя он был, весь такой пламенеющий. Уже потерял? — с ехидством спросил он.

— Я его отдал, — произнёс ангел едва слышно, отведя взгляд, и Кроули чуть не поперхнулся, разворачиваясь к нему и переспрашивая.

— Ты сделал что?..

— Я его отдал! — почти выкрикнул тот и принялся быстро говорить про то, что в пустыне полно диких зверей, про то, что Ева уже в положении и она замёрзла, что ему всё равно особо и не нужен был этот меч, а Кроули со всё возрастающим интересом наблюдал за нервно теребящим белую тунику небесным созданием, уже в тот момент понимая, что этот ангел — нечто особенное.

Азирафель, Хранитель Восточных Врат, один из Начал, носитель огненного меча. Чуть неуклюжий, плохо распознающий сарказм, и бесконечно добрый. Благо и проклятье Кроули на следующие шесть тысяч лет.

Он не задумываясь поднял крыло, стоило Кроули придвинуться к нему при первых каплях первого на этой Земле дождя. Он светился улыбкой, стоило им вновь _не так уж случайно_ столкнуться в очередном уголке земли. Ангел ругался на него, но никогда не был до конца серьёзен и никогда их стычки не были реальными ссорами. Он просто не способен был не любить окружающих и не одаривать их своим теплом. 

И Кроули грелся в этом тепле, как змей, которым он всё так же оставался. Оттаивал и отогревался каждой частичкой своей потерянной, израненной после Падения души. Впитывал ангельскую любовь и тёплый свет забытой божественной благодати и всепрощения, которых он был лишён, когда Она отвернулась от своих проклятых детей.

И в конце концов это настолько поглотило его, что он стал зависим. Он не просто хотел, он _жаждал_ находиться рядом с Азирафелем, обедать с ним в сотнях человеческих забегаловок, начиная с момента их появления, выпивать с ним тысячи бутылок вина, находить для него самые первые, самые редкие издания его любимых книг и подкидывать их ему мимоходом, со скучающим лицом, словно и не выискивал их по полгода. Счёт оказываемых ангелу услуг перевалил за все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы, и если бы его начальство Внизу узнало, насколько Кроули не соблюдает устав поведения воина демонического войска, то не просто растворило бы его в святой воде, а нашло бы способ стереть даже упоминание о нём со всех планов мироздания. 

Но Кроули никогда не был хорош в следовании уставам и приказам. Он не был правильным ангелом, не стал и правильным демоном. А потому без всяких угрызений совести следовал вслед за перемещениями Азирафеля по людским землям, не всегда показываясь ему на глаза, но всегда зная, где он и в каком состоянии.

И он был почти уверен, Азирафель просто не мог не догадываться о его мотивах. Кроули мог поклясться всеми землями Ада, что ангел _знает._ Он видел это во взглядах Азирафеля, слышал в том, как тот произносит его имя, чуял в нервных движениях пальцев и ловил в едва заметно меняющихся выражениях лица. Но его ангел, в отличии от него самого, был _правильным_ ангелом. Возможно, самым правильным из всего этого высокомерного войска в белых плащах, смотрящего на Кроули свысока. Азирафель не был последователем лицемерной высокой морали, он _действительно_ любил этот мир и всех его существ, так, как может любить только истинное Её дитя. И это, по иронии, делало его самым большим заложником догм и правил, которого можно было представить. “Если ты поступаешь _неправильно_, когда тебе велели поступить _правильно_, то заслуживаешь наказания”, — с этими словами ангел шагнул бы и в адское пламя, если бы на Небесах ему сказали, что он этого заслуживает. Если бы посчитал, что он предал божественные заветы и подвёл мир, людей, и Её замысел. Азирафель принял бы наказание не задумываясь, потому что действительно считал бы себя виновным. Потому что таково было сознание настоящего ангела, истинного порождения божественной любви и света.

И потому Кроули понимал, что ему не добиться даже того, чтобы ангел назвал его “другом”, несмотря на их бесчисленные встречи и многочасовые разговоры. Несмотря на их помощь друг другу и даже на более позднее Соглашение. Всё, что ангел делал, он делал во имя воли Небес и не мог помыслить о том, чтобы предать _непостижимый _божественный план. Вот только Кроули не мог перестать задавать себе вопросы о том, как может быть неправильным то, что никак не могло происходить вопреки Её воле, то, что зародилось внутри его опалённой души и расцветало в присутствии ангела. Как может быть неправильным то чувство, что было создано по Высшей воле задолго до того, как появились первые люди и возникли ангелы? Любовью была пронизана вся Её вселенная, и разве любовь демона могла быть такой уж неправильной и достойной наказания по сравнению с божественной любовью? 

Нет, конечно, по мнению прочих ангелов она именно такой и была, и Кроули бы развоплотили на месте, позволь он себе такое высказывание при одном из тех высокомерных ублюдков, но Азирафель не был таким. Кроули верил в это. Его ангел никогда не назвал бы его чувства чем-то мерзким и богохульным. Кроули не просто верил, он _знал_ это. Но также он знал и то, что ангел никогда не позволит себе проявить к нему что-то большее, чем ту любовь, которую он проявляет ко всем живым существам. И он смирился с этим задолго до того, как человечество изобрело стеклянные бутылки для вина. Но заставить себя перестать тянуться к Азирафелю так и не смог. 

И это иногда прорывалось из него говорящими сами за себя поступками и порой слишком очевидно отчаянными словами. В ответ Кроули получал то восхищённые, сияющие нежностью взгляды, практически выворачивающие его наизнанку, то сложную смесь эмоций на лице Азирафеля, которая начиналась улыбкой, но быстро сменялась озадаченностью, а затем какой-то затаённой тоской и сожалением. Кроули не знал, о чём именно жалеет ангел, он мог только догадываться, но эти догадки разъедали его изнутри сильнее, чем могла бы святая вода, и он стремился поскорее залить их немыслимым количеством алкоголя, только чтобы хотя бы на время _забыть и не надеяться._

Но скорое наступление Апокалипсиса заставило всё это долгое скрываемое, подавленное, отрицаемое прорваться с обеих сторон. И ни на секунду Кроули не поверил в “Ты мне даже не нравишься!” из уст своего ангела, видя боль в его ясных глазах и потерянно опущенные плечи. Лёгкие жгло еле сдерживаемым криком, больше всего на свете Кроули хотел просто схватить Азирафеля за плечи и утащить отсюда, заставить отречься от этих проклятых Небес, понять наконец, что есть только одна сторона, на которую они должны встать, и она вовсе не включает в себя заигравшихся в священную войну мудаков ни Сверху, ни Снизу. Кроули любил эту Землю так же сильно, как любил её Азирафель, и он ни на секунду не прекращал _верить_, что Её божественный план состоит вовсе не в том, чтобы превратить эту планету в море кипящей лавы и испаряющихся океанов. Он верил, что Её испытания и Её замысел не могут быть настолько жестокими и бессмысленными. И ему больно было смотреть на то, как Её самый преданный ангел теряет эту веру, но всё так же продолжает цепляться за правильность приказов, которые передают ему Сверху. “Очнись, ангел!” — хотелось закричать ему, но вместо этого он только развернулся, покидая чёртову беседку и оставляя потрясённо смотрящего ему вслед Азирафеля.

— Счастливого Судного дня, — сплюнул Кроули сквозь зубы, обернувшись в последний раз. Ангел не смог переступить через себя. Он всё сказал. И Кроули ничего больше не сможет сейчас сделать. Но он обязательно придумает, как переубедить Азирафеля. Даже если их время истекает, как песок сквозь пальцы, он успеет найти нужные слова, он придумает, что сделать, но они с ангелом не встанут друг против друга в этой бессмысленной войне и не сгорят в бойне Апокалипсиса вместе с обречённым человечеством. Хотя бы сейчас Кроули собирался побыть эгоистичным демоном и спасти то единственное, что было ему важнее всего, раз он не в состоянии был остановить уничтожение остального. Они сделали всё, что могли, чтобы предотвратить Апокалипсис, и раз уж не вышло, то единственное, что остаётся — это избежать участия в этом абсурде и не смотреть своими глазами, как гибнет всё то, что с такой любовью создавалось семь дней и развивалось многие тысячи лет.

Но в итоге он так ничего и не смог сделать, лишь в отчаянии наорал на Азирафеля перед его магазином и сорвался прочь от него под визг стирающихся об асфальт шин. Но уже спустя несколько часов Кроули вновь мчался по узким улочкам Сохо, безнадёжно вновь и вновь набирая номер ангела. Но единственное, что его ждало по приезду — полыхающее помещение под вывеской “А. З. Фель и Ко”. Чувствуя себя так, будто вновь _падает_, Кроули выскочил из машины и быстрым шагом вошёл в пылающий ад, щелчком захлопывая за собой двери.

— Азирафель! — выкрикнул он, почти не слыша себя из-за нарастающего в ушах гула. — Где ты, чёртов идиот? Азирафель!

Кроули заметался по горящему помещению, в котором погибали веками собираемые ангелом книги, но его самого нигде найти не мог. Сердце, которому не было особой необходимости биться, сумасшедше зашлось где-то в горле.

— Азирафель! — в отчаянии закричал Кроули, продолжая судорожно обшаривать взглядом помещение, не в состоянии _поверить_. — Я не могу найти тебя! Ради Бога… Ради Дьявола… Ради кого угодно!.. Где ты?..

Струя из брандспойта ударила ему в грудь, сбивая с ног, и Кроули упал на пол, на мгновение словно вылетая из тела, но не из-за силы удара, а из-за _осознания_. Он не ощущал _ничего_, кроме жара набирающего силу огня. Ничего. Ни искры ангельской благодати. Ни следа мягкого присутствия ангела. Ни проблеска божественного света. Ни в этой комнате. Нигде. Сколько бы он не тянулся.

— Тебя нет… — выдохнул Кроули, с трудом поднимаясь. Собственные слова молотками заколотились в ушах, и он снова закричал в пустоту полыхающего магазина, не силах больше это выдержать: — Кто-то убил моего лучшего друга!.. Ублюдки!.. Все вы!..

Вокруг пеплом рассыпались сгоревшие страницы, дым заполнял помещение, а Кроули не мог даже заставить это тело дышать, смотря сквозь пелену в глазах на сгорающий в огне мир. Может, для всех Апокалипсис и должен был наступить ещё только через пару часов, но его собственный уже наступил.

Следующий час для Кроули прошёл как в тумане. Он вышел из магазина, что-то говорил, бросая разбитые очки на землю, потом сел в Бентли и куда-то ехал, но осознавать себя начал, только прося у бармена третью бутылку чего-то спиртного взамен уже опустошённых двух. Он поймал себя на том, что говорит в пустоту, размахивая руками, словно разговаривая с собеседником, который _должен быть здесь_. Но ему было всё равно. Уже неважно, что он делает или не делает. Всё равно следующее, что его ждёт — это горящая бесконечность, в которой он будет абсолютно _один_. И это ли не достойный повод напиться?

Но спустя несколько минут, с ударом грома и вспышкой молнии, мир Кроули опять вывернулся наизнанку, и, как и раньше в моменты наивысших пиков его тоски и хандры, его ангел появился перед ним, как ни в чём не бывало, хоть и не совсем в том виде, который в то мгновение отчаянно требовался Кроули, чтобы вцепиться в него и не отпускать.

Азирафель был всего лишь дымкой перед его глазами, но Кроули готов был последовать туда, куда он скажет, и сделать всё что угодно, даже если это было абсурдным желанием ангела во что бы то ни стало отменить Судный День. В конце концов, что им было терять?

И в итоге они всё-таки остановили Апокалипсис. Ну, они и четверо мелких умников, включая протестующего против своей миссии одиннадцатилетнего Антихриста, и ещё горстка чокнутых людей, оказавшихся в эпицентре небесных и подземных разборок. Взгляды Вельзевула и Габриэля не сулили им с ангелом ничего хорошего, и Кроули заранее внутренне сжимался, представляя, до чего могут додуматься мстительные демоны и ничуть не менее, а может, и более мстительные ангелы, верша над ними справедливое, по их мнению, возмездие. Но он не собирался доставлять им такое удовольствие и показывать свой страх, как и не собирался сдаваться на их милость. Не собирался до момента, когда земля под ногами дрогнула, и Кроули ощутил болезненный спазм, прошивший его с ног до головы настолько остро, что он пошатнулся и упал на стремительно нагревающийся дрожащий асфальт, застонав от боли сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет…

— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. — Я чувствую что-то.

— Они сделали это, — обречённо проговорил Кроули, прижимаясь щекой к земле. — Они сказали его отцу. И он совсем не рад.

Да, они остановили конец света. Но для них самих всё равно всё было кончено. Сатана не оставит это просто так, и Кроули мог только понадеяться, что для ангела всё закончится быстро. Самому ему однозначно такая милость не светила. Столько лет, столько тысячелетий рядом с его ангелом, столько перебранок, споров, совместных пьянок и застолий, столько нелепых ночных обсуждений всего сразу и ничего конкретного, столько совместных глупостей, скрытых от бдительных взглядов Небес и Ада, столько бескорыстной помощи друг другу и полных эмоций взглядов, которые говорили громче, чем любые слова, столько всего, связывающего их вместе покрепче любых договоров и клятв — и всё это закончится сегодня. И ему остаётся только надеяться, что ангел действительно _понимает_ всё то, что Кроули ему так и не сказал. 

— Ну вот и всё, — произнёс он, сглатывая горький ком в горле и поднимая взгляд на Азирафеля. — Был счастлив быть знакомым с тобой.

Но его ангел не был бы собой, если бы не произнёс решительно:

— Мы не можем сдаться сейчас.

“Как ты не понимаешь, — хотелось закричать Кроули. — Мой глупый ангел, никогда не теряющий надежду, как ты не понимаешь, что это конец! Мы могли сколько угодно водить за нос и ангелов, и демонов, но это сам грёбаный Сатана! Он не оставит от нас даже и следа на ткани мироздания, о нас никто и не вспомнит, а мы сами познаем бесконечность ужасающе болезненного умирания!”

Но ничто не могло поколебать решимость Азирафеля, не могло сломить его веру в то, что они _должны_ выбраться из этой переделки и спасти людей вокруг них, он _желал _остановить самого Дьявола, а Кроули… что ж, он никогда не мог отказать ангелу в его желаниях.

Остановить время для своего ангела? Легко. Перенести их на другой план существования? Проще простого. Уговорить Антихриста загнать Сатану обратно в Ад? Пффф. 

Крылья Кроули подрагивали и вибрировали от количества использованной энергии и от масштабности затраченных усилий, он сам едва держался на ногах, но он сделал то, чего хотел Азирафель, и все эти действия, почти убившие его, чёрт возьми, стоили того, раз теперь он имел возможность сидеть на скамейке рядом с ангелом, пить с ним вино из одной бутылки и вдыхать хоть и ненужный ему для существования, но такой вкусный ночной воздух мира после Апокалипсиса-которого-не-случилось.

Азирафель, такой решительный на взлётном поле авиабазы Тадфилд, сейчас выглядел потерянным и сникшим, как будто не знал, что ему делать дальше. Что, собственно, скорее всего так и было. Для них больше не было дел, которые необходимо было выполнять. Не было приказов ни Сверху, ни Снизу, хотя, конечно, это оставалось вопросом времени, когда там вспомнят о блудных ангеле и демоне и отнюдь не затем, чтобы дать им указания о их миссии на земле, но сейчас Кроули не хотел и не мог об этом думать. Он всё ещё не до конца поверил, что они оба выжили в сегодняшнем хаосе, что ангел сидел с ним на одной скамейке, совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки, живой и во плоти, что Кроули опять мог чувствовать его согревающее присутствие, и, сколько бы у них ни осталось времени, он мог провести его всё рядом с Азирафелем, больше не отходя от него ни на шаг.

Автобус тихо зашуршал шинами вдалеке, и Азирафель посмотрел на тёмную дорогу.

— О. Вот и он, — проговорил он и нахмурился, вглядываясь в освещённое табло на лобовом стекле. — Но на нём написано “Оксфорд”.

— Да, — сказал Кроули, делая ещё глоток из бутылки. — Но он всё равно поедет в Лондон. 

Азирафель посмотрел на него, а потом опустил взгляд.

— Думаю, мне стоит попросить его высадить меня возле моего книжного магазина.

Кроули вспомнил летающие в воздухе обрывки горящих книжных листов и рёв пламени и внутренне вздрогнул. Азирафель не видел этого сам, и, Ад свидетель, Кроули не хотел бы сейчас напоминать ему, что от его любимого магазина ничего не осталось, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Он прикусил губу, а потом очень мягко произнёс:

— Он сгорел, помнишь?

Азирафель неуловимо поник и отвернулся, скрывая свои эмоции, но Кроули всё равно видел их во всей его позе и в почти незаметно, но для Кроули так очевидно, изменившемся выражении его лица. И, может, это было причиной, а может, он просто уже слишком устал и отчаялся, но его следующими словами было:

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — и затем быстро добавил: — Если хочешь.

_"Просто пойдём, ангел,_ — взмолился Кроули про себя. — _Я сейчас не в состоянии отпустить тебя дальше, чем на метр, и если ты не пойдёшь со мной, то я сам буду тащиться за тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился"._

Азирафель удивлённо взглянул на него, потом потерянно отвёл глаза, и Кроули вновь увидел знакомый взгляд, который он наблюдал столько раз за бессчётные сотни прошедших лет. В груди сжало, и Кроули подавил желание прижать руку к источнику этой тоскливой боли, но он знал, что тот находится отнюдь не в физической форме его человеческой оболочки, а куда глубже, в самой его сущности.

_"Но я не могу двигаться медленней, ангел. Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста"._

— Я не думаю, что моей стороне это понравится, — сбивчиво проговорил Азирафель, и выглядел он при этом не менее сломленным, чем ощущал себя сейчас Кроули.

— У тебя больше нет стороны, — ответил Кроули, чувствуя, как от эмоций ангела что-то сводит внутри его проклятой души. — У нас обоих нет. Мы теперь на своей собственной стороне.

Азирафель замер на миг, смотря на него. Кроули не знал, что сейчас происходит в голове ангела, но в его собственной вспышкой пронеслось воспоминание о выкрикнутом ему в лицо: “Нет никакой нашей стороны!”, и он отвернулся, невидящим взглядом смотря на подъезжающий автобус. И Азирафель, словно увидев, о чём он думает, вдруг тряхнул головой, и его взгляд смягчился. Он сделал глубокий вдох и с выдохом будто отбросил какую-то тяжесть со своих плеч. Его рука коснулась плеча Кроули, и тот вновь обернулся, ощущая, словно прыгает в пропасть, не расправив крылья.

— Я с удовольствием приму твоё приглашение.

Азирафель мягко улыбнулся, так, как умел улыбаться только его ангел, и Кроули махнул рукой, заставляя водителя автобуса остановиться рядом с их лавочкой. 

— Карета подана, ангел, — протянул он с расслабленной ухмылкой, но не был уверен, что Азирафель не увидел насквозь его фальшивую браваду.

Двери автобуса открылись, и Азирафель поднялся одновременно с Кроули. Водитель несколько осоловело посмотрел на них. Должно быть, Кроули слегка перестарался, отправляя в его голову слишком уж сильный мысленный импульс. Но нельзя было винить его за это, он сегодня трижды чуть не умер. Один раз в горящем магазине, второй — стоя перед Сатаной, и третий — на лавочке в ночном Тадфилде, когда его ангел, кажется, впервые согласился сделать шаг ему навстречу.

— Не думаю, что это было необходимо, — проговорил Азирафель укоризненно, но в его выражении лица тем не менее не было видно неодобрения. 

— Он будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Кроули. Его куда больше сейчас волновало, как доехать до Лондона, не отрубившись позорно на плече Азирафеля. Да, ему теоретически не нужен был сон, но один демон может вынести только определённое количество потрясений, а у него выдалась очень насыщенная неделя.

Они вышли из автобуса у здания, в котором находилась квартира Кроули, уже глубокой ночью. Азирафель многословно поблагодарил водителя и, кажется, добавил к своим словам немного ангельского света, потому что уезжал тот с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Кроули саркастично поднял бровь, глядя на ангела, но тот только пожал плечами, невинно улыбаясь.

— Всего лишь создаю баланс влияния сил, ничего особенного.

— Ну, надеюсь, хоть его чехол на руле не станет в шотландскую клетку, — хмыкнул Кроули.

Азирафель закатил глаза, вздохнув.

— Ты будешь припоминать мне этот багажник для велосипеда вечность?

Кроули только неопределённо пожал плечами и направился к двери в здание. Их отвлечённые разговоры не могли до конца справиться с его разошедшимися нервами, но давали хоть какую-то твёрдую поверхность под ногами, ноту привычности и незыблемости в том хаосе, что нынче звался их жизнью. Азирафель, кажется, ощущал нечто схожее, насколько Кроули мог судить. Он не думал, что ангел упустил из виду несомненно грядущее со стороны Небес и Ада возмездие, в конце концов, Азирафель был кем угодно, но только не дураком, какое бы впечатление он о себе ни стремился иной раз создать.

Они поднимались к квартире в молчании, и, когда наконец вошли в двери, Кроули ощутил нестерпимое желание срочно найти бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче и отвлечься на её распитие. Азирафель остановился в большой полупустой гостиной, осматриваясь по сторонам. Несмотря на то, сколько Кроули торчал в книжном магазине, ангел никогда не был в его квартире. К сожалению или к счастью — Кроули не мог определиться.

— А у тебя тут… просторно, — вежливо проговорил Азирафель, явно чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке в выглядящей нежилой и малокомфортной квартире, состоящей сплошь из острых углов и мрачных оттенков.

Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери в стене, и тут Кроули вспомнил про останки растворённого святой водой Лигура, которые всё ещё находились в кабинете, и быстро встал на пути Азирафеля, махая рукой в сторону дивана, стоящего напротив огромной плазмы на стене. 

— Э-э, располагайся, ангел, будь как дома. Я сейчас найду нам что-нибудь выпить, только позабочусь кое о чём.

— Всё в порядке, не беспокойся, я побуду здесь. — Азирафель посмотрел на него с любопытством, но не стал комментировать очевидную нервозность. Кроули проследил взглядом, как он присел на диван, и быстро ретировался в кабинет.

Но, когда он вернулся, ангела не было.

Паника волной поднялась в теле, встряхивая Кроули почище, чем землетрясение, вызванное приходом Дьявола, и он, замирая от череды проносящихся в голове картинок, возможно, чересчур отчаянно позвал:

— Азирафель?..

— Здесь! — отозвался мягкий голос ангела со стороны оранжереи, и Кроули громко выдохнул, хоть и не нуждался в дыхании. Физическое выражение облегчения на удивление помогало ощутить его более полноценно.

Он широкими шагами дошёл до комнаты с растениями, которые испуганно задрожали при виде своего хозяина, но Азирафель, не поворачивая головы, проговорил мягко и нежно:

— Ну что вы, не стоит, он только с виду такой грозный. Вы прекрасно справляетесь, мои дорогие, только посмотрите, какие у вас шикарные листья.

— Ангел, — вздохнул Кроули, раздражённо закатывая глаза, но ощущая при этом, как его отпускает напряжение, заставившее похолодеть все внутренности минуту назад. — Прекрати. Ты заставишь их слишком много о себе вообразить. 

Но предательские растения уже тянули свои трепещущие листья к улыбающемуся ангелу, словно впитывая его тепло и на глазах напитываясь им. Кое-где даже появились бутоны. Кроули осуждающе покачал головой, но не мог их винить. Но тем не менее он цыкнул на слишком наглую лилию, попытавшуюся обвить своим побегом руку Азирафеля. Та вздрогнула и поспешно втянула зелёный отросток обратно. Кроули снял очки и смерил взглядом остальные растения, безмолвно обещая им неминуемую кару, если они не будут прилично вести себя перед ангелом.

— Немного любви и поддержки никому не помешает, — буквально проворковал Азирафель, проводя кончиками пальцев по зелёным листьям практически млеющих от его ауры растений. Кроули сглотнул и мысленно отчитал сам себя. Завидовать собственным цветам — так низко падать он не намеревался.

— Они неплохо справляются и без этого, — проворчал он, не зная говорит ли он всё ещё о растениях.

Азирафель кинул на него проницательный взгляд, и Кроули поспешно нацепил очки обратно, взмахивая рукой, с зажатой в ней бутылкой “Дом Периньона” 1975 года.

— Пойдём уже, ангел, нам есть что сегодня отпраздновать.

— Действительно, — проговорил Азирафель, провожая тёмную бутылку благосклонным взглядом. — Навевает воспоминания о Франции, да? Славным человеком был тот монах, кажется, его звали Пьер?

— Это тот, у которого виноградники стали плодоносить в два раза больше за год? Благодаря кое-какому ангелу, любящему заглядывать в гости на дегустацию вин?

— Ну что ты, я здесь совершенно не причём, — открестился Азирафель, а Кроули только хмыкнул. Ангел никогда не умел прилично врать. Зато очень любил хорошее вино. И Кроули не просто так хранил у себя по несколько бутылок самого удачного винтажа каждого десятилетия.

Шампанское искрилось под неярким светом потолочных софитов, пока Азирафель задумчиво покачивал бокалом в руке, сидя на стильном, но ужасно неудобном диване и рассматривая стремящиеся вверх пузырьки, но скорее всего находясь мыслями где-то далеко отсюда. Кроули сидел недалеко от него и сквозь тёмные стёкла очков не отрываясь смотрел на ангела, не думая ни о чём, просто впитывая его присутствие. Если это их последняя ночь на Земле, то он собирался пользоваться ей на полную, насколько ему было позволено.

— Мой дорогой, ты гипнотизируешь меня с какой-то целью или что-то хочешь сказать? — Азирафель поднял взгляд от бокала и посмотрел напрямую ему в глаза. Взгляд его показался Кроули настолько _понимающим_, что на мгновение это всё стало невыносимым. Какую-то секунду Кроули хотелось просто обратиться в змея и зашипеть на ангела, но, конечно же, он этого не сделал. Азирафель не был виноват ни в чём, даже если иногда Кроули казалось, что ангел издевается над ним. Но нет, просто “немного любви не помешает каждому”, и это было проблемой Кроули, что он хотел совсем не немногого.

— Ничего такого, — отрезал он, возможно, чересчур резко и допил половину своего бокала залпом, тут же усилием мысли вновь наполняя его.

— Мне всё же кажется, что тебя что-то беспокоит, — чуть нахмурившись, проговорил Азирафель, не отводя от него взгляд.

— Конечно же, меня кое-что беспокоит, ангел! — не выдержал Кроули, чудом не выплёскивая шампанское из полного бокала. — Меня беспокоит, например, что мы будем делать, когда за нами придут ангелы и демоны, а они точно придут, ты вообще видел взгляд Вельзевула? Меня беспокоит то, чего мне стоит ожидать в Аду в качестве наказания за остановленный Апокалипсис и за _братания_ с ангелом, но ещё больше меня беспокоит, что будет ждать _тебя_ на Небесах, потому что взгляд Габриэля мне понравился ничуть не больше. 

Кроули вскочил с дивана, не в силах больше оставаться на месте под воздействием догнавшей его тревожной энергии, которая накапливалась в нём, будто лава в спящем вулкане, и теперь явно собиралась выплеснуться наружу, сжигая всё вокруг. Взгляд Азирафеля стал ещё более серьёзным, и он отставил свой бокал на столик, словно собираясь встать и остановить Кроули в его метаниях. Что только больше его взвинтило.

— Я думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать насчёт этого, — проговорил Азирафель, и Кроули закатил глаза, отшвыривая бокал, но успевая заметить, что тот так и не долетел до пола под влиянием мысли ангела.

— Придумать! Что мы можем придумать? А даже если мы сможем что-то придумать, думаешь, это единственное, что меня беспокоит? — Кроули ощущал, что его несёт, срывает в безнадёжный штопор, который кончится болезненной встречей с землёй, но уже не мог остановиться. — Меня беспокоит, что у меня в соседней комнате останки демона, которого я убил святой водой, и беспокоит, что будет с тобой, когда ты увидишь свой сгоревший магазин. Меня беспокоит, что дальше будет с Антихристом и что значит доставшееся нам пророчество Агнессы. Но больше всего меня беспокоит, что ты сидишь тут напротив меня и смотришь так, как будто всё _знаешь_, но ничего, чёрт возьми, по-прежнему ничего не предпринимаешь!

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с дивана, и Кроули вдруг как будто холодной водой окатило. 

Если ангел сейчас уйдёт…

— Чёрт, забудь, — быстро произнёс он, ощущая, как мгновенно трезвеет, даже не используя никаких чудес для этого. — Извини, ангел. Меня занесло. Тяжёлая неделька, понимаешь? Не стоит мешать нервы с алкоголем.

Азирафель ничего не ответил, и за несколько секунд тишины Кроули в своих мыслях успел пожалеть не только о сказанных в последние две минуты словах, но и о том, что всё-таки не превратился в змея, что хоть и выглядело бы странно, но помогло бы ему сдержать свой длинный язык за зубами.

— Азирафель, — беспомощно проговорил он, не зная, как вернуть ситуацию в прежнее безопасное русло, и смотря, как ангел зачем-то медленно приближается к нему.

— Кроули, что ты такое говоришь? — спросил Азирафель, и у Кроули внутри словно всё ухнуло вниз, в адскую пропасть, сгорая и оставляя в душе только леденящую пустыню. Он опустил взгляд и сглотнул, не в силах больше смотреть на ангела. — Конечно же, я всё знаю. Я всегда знал, — продолжил Азирафель, и чёрт, это не должно было быть так больно, ведь Кроули и так это понимал, но всё же в нём жила надежда, которую он не хотел вот так жестоко топтать. И он знал, что следующие слова ангела именно это и сделают. 

— Кроули, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — мягко продолжил Азирафель, и Кроули стиснул зубы, ощущая тёплое веяние ангельской любви. 

— Не надо этого, ангел, — резко ответил он, дёргая головой и отворачиваясь от Азирафеля. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость. И твоя _любовь_ ко всем, даже если это проклятый демон.

_Нужна. _Хотя бы такая любовь, хоть что-то, _что угодно_, он готов был принимать от ангела всё, что тот ему давал, но прямо сейчас горечь жгла язык, и Кроули хотел только одного — свернуться плотным змеиным клубком и скрыться подальше от этих пронзительных голубых глаз, которые видели его насквозь вместе с его жадной тёмной душой.

— Кроули. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — твёрдо повторил Азирафель. И Кроули не мог не подчиниться. Никогда не мог и никогда не сможет устоять, когда его о чём-то просит этот ангел.

Азирафель смотрел на него прямо и уверенно, не отводя глаз, и во взгляде его не было сожалений и тоски, которые Кроули так часто видел раньше, стоило ему чересчур приблизиться к этой запретной для них теме, в которую он сегодня, сорвавшись, нырнул с головой. Ангел выглядел решительным и бесстрашным сейчас, и Кроули, несмотря на всё происходящее, на мгновение залюбовался, вспоминая, что сейчас перед ним один из Начал, воин ангельского войска, тот, кто мог вести за собой людские нации, если бы захотел, но вместо этого лишь одаривал их своей любовью и заботой, не отбирая у них свободу воли. Азирафель был сплетён из контрастов, из мягкости и жёсткости, из нервной неуверенности и железной воли, из страха совершить ошибку и непоколебимости в своих действиях, когда решение уже было принято. Он был словно острый меч, обёрнутый в мягчайшие слои ткани, словно нежная божественная ладонь, обладающая смертельно крепкой хваткой, он был одновременно по-ангельски милосердным и по-дьявольски жёстким, и именно за это Кроули так сильно его любил. 

— Я не жалею тебя, — проговорил Азирафель, смотря на него своим ясным взглядом. — Я очень далёк от этого, мой дорогой. И да, я всё знаю, конечно же, я знаю, не считаешь же ты меня слепым дураком? — Ангел вздохнул и на миг опустил глаза. — Хотя ты, конечно, можешь считать меня жестоким мерзавцем за то, что я столько лет всё видел и никак тебе не отвечал. Прости меня. Но мне было не легче, чем тебе, поверь.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь? — слишком оглушённый его словами, хрипло переспросил Кроули, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Азирафель грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ну, до недавнего времени я был уверен, что если что-то не одобряется на Небесах, то оно не одобряется и Всемогущей. Великий план, понимаешь? — Ангел покачал головой, выглядя более уставшим, чем Кроули его когда-либо видел. — Я не мог переступить через это, каким бы соблазнительным мне это не казалось. Не мог поддаться греху.

_Греху._ Конечно же. Кроули понимал. Испытывать… симпатию к демону — едва ли для ангела было что-то более грешное. Поддаться этой симпатии… что ж, он не хотел бы чтобы из-за его влияния Азирафель однажды оказался с чёрными крыльями. И всё же, слышать это от него, слышать, как он подтверждает то, что демоны не были достойны любви ни от Бога, ни от Её ангелов… Это было неожиданно больно.

— Я понимаю. Не бери в голову, ангел. — Кроули улыбнулся, понадеявшись, что улыбка не вышла слишком кривой. — Конечно же, поддаваться греху — это моя стихия, а не твоя.

— Кроули! — резко оборвал его Азирафель и вдруг, сделав шаг навстречу, взял его руки в свои. Кроули застыл на месте, словно поражённый гневом Небес, но в прикосновении Азирафеля не было ни капли праведной ярости, только вся та же бесконечная любовь. Кроули с трудом выдохнул и заставил себя поднять взгляд на ангела. Надежда — потрёпанная, множество раз убитая — отказывалась сдаваться полностью, как никогда не мог заставить себя сдаться и сам Кроули, и вновь воскресала, нерешительно расправляя свои дрожащие крылья и наполняя его душу болезненным трепетом.

— Дослушай меня, пожалуйста, — настойчиво проговорил Азирафель, не отпуская ни на секунду ни его взгляда, ни его рук. — Я больше не считаю, что то, что полагают неправильным на Небесах, считает неправильным и Она. _Я_ не считаю это неправильным, — твёрдо выделил он, чуть сжав ладони Кроули. — Я не считаю грехом то, что я чувствую. И уж тем более не считаю грехом то, что чувствуешь ты. Если Всемогущая создала любовь, чтобы она считалась грешной, то я отказываюсь понимать, ради чего вообще всё это нужно. Я отказываюсь принимать это, Кроули.

Глаза ангела сияли решительностью, а в ушах Кроули бились его слова, так созвучные с его собственными мыслями. Всё это казалось нереальным, но ладони Азирафеля крепко сжимали его руки, а ангельское тепло накрывало его тело и душу, словно мягкое одеяло, отказываясь отступать перед его неверием. 

— Они не правы, — уже тише сказал Азирафель, легонько проводя большим пальцем по его кисти в таком крошечном по своей сути, но таком оглушающе огромном для Кроули жесте. — Я не верю, что Небеса правы в этом. Твоя любовь — прекрасна, мой дорогой. И я всегда чувствовал её. И восхищался ей. И тобой. Прости, что заставил тебя так долго ждать.

— Ангел… — потрясённо выдохнул Кроули. Все эти годы, все эти столетия, тысячелетия, всё это время… — Да ты издеваешься…

Азирафель улыбнулся ему, этой своей сияющей улыбкой, которая и в лучшие времена заставляла Кроули сбиться с ровного шага и ритма дыхания, а сейчас имела все шансы добить его прямо на этом месте.

— Азирафель... — практически взмолился он. Так долго ждать, что практически перестать надеяться, а потом вдруг получить — всё это имело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы в сознании Кроули, и в несколько раз усилившееся ощущение ангельской любви, на этот раз очевидно направленной на него, ситуацию совсем не улучшало. 

Все эти столетия, она всегда была направлена на него, словно он был особенным, словно он был достойным, как будто он никогда не был изгнан из Рая, не был лишён права ощущать эту любовь. Словно Всемогущая, лишив его света Небес, дала ему несравнимо, невыразимо больше.

— Непостижимый план, да? — пробормотал Кроули едва слышно.

— Непостижимый план, — вновь улыбнулся Азирафель и поднёс его руку к своему лицу, едва ощутимо, так нежно касаясь губами костяшек пальцев. Его тёплое дыхание скользнуло по запястью Кроули, словно касаясь самой сути его опалённой души, переполняя ощущениями, и Кроули, будто завороженный, сделал шаг, потянувшись вперёд.

— Ангел, ангел, ангел… — бормотал он, не в силах замолчать, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к белоснежному облаку мягких волос Азирафеля, проводя по его щеке и чувствуя, как ангел едва уловимо льнёт к его прикосновению. Во рту пересохло; Кроули казалось, что он сейчас сгорит и снова рухнет в Ад, но одновременно с этим он ощущал себя так, будто Небеса вновь распахнули перед ним свои двери, проливая на него всепрощающий божественный свет, и весь этот свет сейчас шёл от его ангела, стоящего перед ним и смотрящего на него своими невозможными, небесно-голубыми глазами.

Всего этого было так много, так бесконечно много, что Кроули не представлял, как выразить всё рвущееся изнутри; это было больше, чем восторг от создания новой звезды, больше, чем эйфория при Её благословении, сокрушающе больше, чем что-либо, что он когда-либо испытывал. Он не знал, как показать это Азирафелю, как передать это в словах, и потому просто потянулся вперёд, касаясь губами щеки ангела, а затем покрывая благоговейными поцелуями всё его лицо, чувствуя под своими губами трепетание прикрывших глаза ресниц и лёгкий выдох Азирафеля, скользнувший по коже.

Кроули никогда не касался его вот так, даже во времена, когда поцелуи были принятым способом приветствия даже среди мужчин, и, хотя он целовал людей в случайные моменты или намеренно, но никогда не ощущал ничего похожего на то, что чувствовал сейчас. Касаться Азирафеля, целовать его, казалось почти священным, чем-то сакральным и заповедным, но в то же время Кроули никогда не испытывал настолько человеческих эмоций, никогда не ощущал себя более живым, чем сейчас, держа в руках своего ангела, прижимая пальцы к быстро бьющейся на его шее венке, слыша, как частит в ушах собственное сердце, которому пусть и не было нужды биться, но оно всё же ускорялось, переполненное любовью и желаниями, о которых ещё вчера Кроули запретил бы себе даже думать.

— Азирафель, — выдохнул он как вопрос, как просьбу, как мольбу, почти касаясь губами губ ангела, но замирая, словно перед шагом в пропасть.

— Да, — ответил ангел, мягко проводя ладонью по его щеке, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и слегка притягивая Кроули к себе.

Поцелуй был лёгким, практически невесомым, неся в себе всю нерастраченную нежность и так долго подавляемую любовь. Азирафель чуть сильнее сжал руку в его волосах и выдохнул, словно в потрясении. Его губы приоткрылись, и Кроули, сжигаемый вдруг поднявшимся изнутри жаром, провёл по ним языком, ощущая, как священный трепет трансформируется во что-то более глубокое, жадное, желающее присвоить себе и не отпускать. 

Ангел издал странный высокий звук, и Кроули отстранился. Азирафель выглядел оглушённым, и лицо его выражало нечитаемую смесь эмоций, в которой Кроули разобраться не мог.

— Слишком быстро? — почти прошептал он, пытаясь заставить себя выпустить Азирафеля из своей хватки, дать ему переварить всё это в своём темпе, ругая себя за поспешность и слишком уж прорвавшееся желание обладать, но всё равно будучи не в состоянии сделать сейчас хоть шаг назад.

Ангел тихо рассмеялся, даже не открывая глаз, и качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу замершего Кроули.

— Милый мой, если мы будем двигаться ещё медленней, то, я полагаю, скоро начнём продвигаться в обратном направлении. 

Азирафель поднял руку и провёл по его щеке, чуть отодвигаясь и смотря на него с такой нежностью, что Кроули на мгновение ощутил страх утонуть в ней, погрузиться с головой, получить больше, чем может принять, и развоплотиться прямо сейчас.

— Я всегда так боялся, — тихо произнёс Азирафель. — За тебя, за нас, за то, что будет, если мы… — он прервался, опуская взгляд, и спустя мгновение вновь продолжил, и в его тоне было нечто большее, чем просто любовь: — А ты с самого начала был таким храбрым. Таким свободным. Я всегда восторгался тобой. И я больше не хочу бояться показать тебе это, — продолжил он, со вновь проявившейся в голосе твёрдостью. — Небесам придётся принять это или отвергнуть меня.

— Я не думаю, что нам нужны такие жертвы, ангел, — проговорил Кроули, всё ещё слишком шокированный, чтобы до конца осмыслить всё сказанное и адекватно прореагировать.

— И я не думаю, что они понадобятся, — ответил Азирафель. — У меня так же нет намерений позволять Аду забрать тебя. Всемогущая не для того дала нам возможность пережить Судный День, чтобы на этом всё закончилось.

— Твоя вера непоколебима, ангел, — улыбнулся Кроули, вдруг чувствуя лёгкость, которой не ощущал прошлые одиннадцать лет, если ощущал вообще. Он ещё не знал, как они выберутся из этой ситуации, но он не привык сдаваться. Он не сдался за шесть тысяч лет, не сдастся и сейчас, когда его ангел наконец рядом с ним и так уверен. — Тогда я скажу, что нам стоит допить эту бутылку и придумать план. 

— С удовольствием соглашусь, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафель ему в ответ. 

И если Кроули и сел на диване в неприличной близости от ангела, пока они обсуждали, что готовит им грядущий день, то Азирафель не сказал ничего по этому поводу. И если рука ангела и легла на спинке дивана так, чтобы кончиками пальцев поглаживать волосы Кроули, едва ощутимо касаясь его шеи, то он совершенно не собирался против этого возражать.

Ангелы — создания любви, и один ангел, кроме всего мира и всех живых существ в нём, любил и своего демона, и для него эта любовь не была неправильной и противной Богу. Он любил демона, и демон любил его в ответ — со всей страстью проклятой души падшего и с благоговением того, кто когда-то видел свет Небес. И если Всемогущая не улыбалась, глядя на них — то это было где-то не в этой Вселенной.

_I live my life for you_

_Think all my thoughts with you and only you_

_Anything you ask I do, for you_

_I touch your lips with mine_

_But in the end_

_I leave it to the lords_

_Leave it in the lap of the gods_

_What more can I do?_

_Leave it in the lap of the gods_

_I leave it to you_

_© Queen — «In The Lap Of The Gods»_

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/c5/16/26c51632222b1ec76d78c21424b6fc5d.png
> 
> https://www.imageup.ru/img200/3448401/7s_ctwokdrw.jpg
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/72f870007c0de6f581c205d88f3c5a31/b61edfcafbbe7a08-2b/s1280x1920/d109ed7302c4097a814e07553a5dac2aa5882968.png
> 
> Ссылка на фик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8530268


End file.
